


弥赛亚同人－凉星／凉月：白百合-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Ariga Ryou/Kagami Itsuki, Ariga Ryou/Mamiya Seiren





	弥赛亚同人－凉星／凉月：白百合-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－凉星／凉月：白百合-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_112343a0)

[ 27](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_112343a0)

### [弥赛亚同人－凉星／凉月：白百合](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_112343a0)

小林理容所前面的小道一路下来，过桥后的商店街有一家花店。边上不远处就是便利店，曾经飒真帮珀经常去那跑腿，如今已经不怎么能看到那个身影了。

被候补生们吐槽的公厕传送门也在那附近，樱们出任务就会隔三差五的经过。每每有贺路过时，他总有机会从那家花店前走过。

花店是一对老夫妇经营的，据说年轻时他们本来想卖盆栽，可惜年轻人都不会去修枝剪叶悉心照料了。现在他们的店牌子被翻新，偶尔女儿来帮忙，店面改得跟上了时代。

花的种类繁多，分好类，按照颜色划分区域。他们经常把常见销售好的花摆外面，夏天开的最好时，就如同一团团彩云。

有贺偶尔会在不远处停住脚，但也只是看两眼，随后就离开。他不会在任务和训练时走神，顶多就是休息时或者回Church的路上看看，因此花店老板他们从未注意过这位年轻人。

“你又是看什么？”

那日突然而背后冒出来的话，让有贺心里咯噔一下。回头望见加加美顶着那头卷发，嘴里久违的含着棒棒糖。他吃的不是曾经吃惯的那款，单纯是便利店有新出的阿尔卑斯口味，他就顺手买了一根，还嫌弃太腻。

“怎么？你喜欢花？”

“我看起来像是喜欢花的人吗？”虽是反问，有贺却玩笑似的带着轻叹，半敷衍半否决。他脚步迈起，把自己的弥赛亚抛到后面。

“嗯…”加加美故意拖长音弄出思考的夸张声音，随后念着“不像不像”就傻乐着摇摇头，回答毫不留情。

盯着前方大背头的后脑勺，答案却迟迟不给。看得出来有贺没打算继续回答，作为彼此所熟的弥赛亚，这在加加美心中成为了一个谜。他们应该彼此袒露，更何况当初还是有贺坚持的，现在反而很奇怪。

不过聪明的加加美没追究，或者说作为彼此信赖和互知，他能感觉到什么。同样的，当时有贺那抹无奈的笑容，反而像是劝慰和安抚他自己。夹杂些许自嘲，却没对加加美有丝毫抗拒。

有贺知道：他的弥赛亚总会知道。

这件事加加美不是第一次注意，即使有贺只对花店瞥一眼，他也能巧妙的捕捉。加加美对自己的敏锐还是很有自信的，只不过起先他曾笑以为对方在看老板家的女儿，不过有贺并不是怀有那份感情的人。

更加重要的，缅怀的，特殊的。

那是身为最独一无二的弥赛亚才能懂的事情，所以加加美看懂了。

后来他们忙着任务，又忙着训练候补生，这件事也就暂且被淡忘。直到那天任务后，加加美说想吃便利店便当，所以拉着有贺出来。

有贺在外面等着，加加美拎着便当和饭团从自动门内钻了出来。他的弥赛亚在店对面的斜前方，看起来位置距离门不协调的遥远。

那张平日不抒发感情就让人读不出来的脸，此时正看着不远处。不用猜，回忆立马浮现的加加美也知道那个视线的斜前方是哪。

他就这样不动声色的领着有贺朝着花店的方向原路折回。此时店里出来的人怀中捧着一束白百合和满天星，他应该买走了店里最后的百合，因为放在外面的白百合不见了。记忆力绝佳的“樱”只要留意，是不会遗漏这个每天都能见到的细节。

有贺的目光没有再停留于花店的橱窗前，宛如那些绚丽盛开的彩云根本不存在。反而他瞄了眼买花的人，在擦肩而过后便收起视线，白色从他余光下离去。

“既然不喜欢花，难道你喜欢白色？”加加美好笑的想去捅捅对方，却被对方不轻不重的打下手。加加美肩头晃了下，一边咕哝着便当都要在盒子里打歪了，一边说着不属实的“好痛”。

可他没看错，有贺别开的脸颊有微妙的变化。他的弥赛亚差点藏不住笑容，却又死板的不肯害羞，拼命板着脸。

大概，这就是答案了。

弥赛亚彼此总知道对方干什么去了。有贺也知道加加美那天去了便利店，但他却不知道对方去了花店。

瞄了眼加加美小动物似的脸，那人还一副装作不在意的在一旁整理着靴子鞋带。有贺就这样从人的方向，回到了植物的方向，最后坐回电脑桌前。

“你买这些做什么？”有贺开启电脑，脸没移开。

“听说仙人掌放在电脑边上防辐射。”加加美回答的特别快，洋洋得意的用下巴指指电脑旁一个小小的球形仙人掌。

不知怎的，有贺竟然乐了。虽然那扬起来的嘴角像是看笑话，随机就很快敛起侧头瞄向加加美。这弄的加加美怪急，直撅嘴。

“即使我们的任务很危险，但私下也可以保护下眼睛吧？”加加美指了指眼角。他的眼角还有快青，上次任务留下的，还没好。但这绝对和辐射没关系。

“那百合也防辐射？”有贺一挑眉，把加加美问住。

在电脑的另一边，插着一只百合花。因为没有花瓶，还是用大号的饮料瓶子剪开放的，不用想也知道是加加美准备的。

穿好鞋带的靴子踩到地上，加加美放弃似的懒懒站起身，舒展起后背。这也像是掩盖了叹气，憋屈的年轻人此时和外面的和平生活的小孩子没区别，“你不是喜欢么。”

有贺迎来一阵沉默，明明刚才表情的下的嘴角弧度没变，此刻却窥不见笑意。但他没生气，也没躲避，反而像是承受着自己弥赛亚的目光。

“我知道啦，”加加美吧唧嘴巴，脚跟一转便一屁股坐在了有贺床的床尾。他双手垂在大推荐，微微弓着背，探着头望过来，“你不是想买给他？”随后他赶在有贺张嘴反驳前就打断话，“结果是结果，和花没关系。这花要是你养不好就算了，反正你看起来也不像是能养活花——”

“我会养的，”虽然迟早它会凋零。后面这句留在了心里，有贺并不是自嘲和打击自己，只是料到事实，让自己面对罢了。

表情放松下来，有贺此刻没有浮现多余表情的脸上，却觉得似乎洋溢着欣慰与感激。他的目光飘过白色的百合花，那崭新的花瓣同房间昏色的墙壁截然不同，脱引而出，宛如发着光。

“谢谢你，伊月…”他平静的感激，藏着羞涩。

这点被加加美轻易看出，毕竟他的弥赛亚不善于这种事情，所以样子看起来有些僵硬而好笑，一下子就败露了。加加美忍不住咧嘴笑起来，却没说多余的话。而是怀揣着满足摆了摆头，便去干自己的事情。

有贺想得不错。他们的房间没有阳光，花第二天就蔫了。有贺没有心急，也没有伤心，只是默默给它换了水。

随后他们又因为任务离开短短两日，但等回来时花瓣早就谢在了电脑桌上。另一端的仙人掌似乎也顶不住连续几日没有受到照顾，刺都泛了黄。

第二日他对加加美说自己去桥边，便带着花梗和枯萎的花瓣出门了。加加美盘腿坐在自己床上，目送他离开后继续噼里啪啦的给笔记本电脑打字。

有贺站在桥边，把百合花枯成棕黄色的花瓣洒在了河里。顺着风，它们飘出去一段距离，慢慢落入水中，被送去好远好远。花梗也在空中打起圈，没溅起水花，就消失不见。

走得那么远。

离去后走出去的距离，有贺永远不知道它们抵达了哪里。

而他丢失的弥赛亚，也在他看不到的地方，站在了多少距离以外呢？

回来的路上他去花店又买了一只新的，但亲自买的这只却不打算葬送在简易手工的花瓶里。

他带着花去了森林。生长速度不一样的樱花，里面埋藏着几株新苗。他找到了一颗比自己高一些的，便把百合放在了树下。

当初他不知道“樱”之间的这件事，后来知道便觉得自己太晚，可最后还是种了。小小的树苗长得很慢，最近才到了这个高度，以后要开花还需要很久。

有贺曾经琢磨，不知道开花时，自己还在不在这里。

他偶尔才有机会来浇水，出任务时就顾不来，樱花树却成长的不错。他曾经见过一嶋和黑子出入森林的身影，或许自己被无意间帮忙了。

凝视着和自己差不多高的树，唯一盛开的花却在下面。白色的百合纯洁的绽放，只能停留短短的时间，就像是那个小提琴手在他触手可及的地方停留的时间一样短。

回想当初他在暗中看到的画面。演奏开场前，人们笑着送给小提琴手白色的花束，同那件干净整洁的衬衫如此搭配。

献给演奏的花束。

间宫合适纯白，有贺这样认为。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[有贺凉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%89%E8%B4%BA%E5%87%89)[间宫星廉](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%97%B4%E5%AE%AB%E6%98%9F%E5%BB%89)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)

评论(33)

热度(27)

    1. [](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) [白日夢表演藝術家](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) [爱好收集的小叮铛](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) [山僧知秋](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) [水晶之泪](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://moving-castle.lofter.com/) [荣光的移动城堡](http://moving-castle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/) [伊露维塔](http://muzhihuajiandelijingluowanwanzhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) [好咸一鲲](http://huopokeaidekun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) [茉莉](http://jkdh9786.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) [火在燃烧吗](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) [火在燃烧吗](http://gin1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) [西西里西奈](http://xixilixinai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://ahuameitiandouzaifanchun.lofter.com/) [花瑾瑾瑾](http://ahuameitiandouzaifanchun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) [火炼](http://huoliangrace.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) [Quiny](http://makino-himi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) [想吃薯片呀QAQ](http://jumpandhika.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) [kathie_](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) [K君](http://hohoe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_111e4a6c)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_112e5300)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
